Fishing For Something More Than Love
by autumnsdark
Summary: But love is all I found. 50 sentences, 50 themes. DennyxChelsea


**Fishing For Something More Than Love**

...but love is all I found.

50 SENTENCES.  
50 THEMES.  
DENNYxCHELSEA.

--

#01 – Motion : The churning waves make her feel sick on your tiny boat, but just as you start turning back she says she's alright and all she wants to do is spend the day with you; you're touched, but when she throws up all over the side of the boat you decide that she can just spend the day with you inside your house.

#02 – Cool : The purple headband was meant to look cool, but she laughs and tells you that it looks just a _little_ fruity.

#03 – Young : He's always dreamt of living it out on the high seas, but when she pulls him into a deep kiss on the docks he guesses living it out on dry land isn't so bad either.

#04 – Last : She's always the last taste on your tongue and the first thought on your mind and sometimes you really wonder how in the hell you ever fell for a girl like her.

#05 – Wrong : "This is wrong," She whispers as you slide your hand under her shirt, but you ignore her, besides, who the hell waits to get married first before they have sex anyway?

#06 – King : You laugh and tell her you're happy when she tells you that she's caught herself a Fish King; but you know the feeling in your stomach is just plain _jealousy._

#07 – One : It started out with just one kiss late at night behind your crappy old shack.

#08 – Thousand : It's escalated, and now you wonder if you can ever stop; you wonder if you even want to.

#09 – Gentle : The first time you were as gentle as you could be with her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear; the second time you find out that maybe she's not one for gentleness after all.

#10 – Learn : It amuses you greatly when you teach her how to properly hook a worm because all she does is cry when you impale the thing and cast it into the water.

#11 – Blur : She's drunk, he thinks, and so am I...I guess; is that why that weird Witch girl in the woods found them naked and sleeping behind her house?

#12 – Wait : "I-I think someone's coming, just wait a sec," she whispers, but it's not like he cares anymore, the whole island could find out and he wouldn't give a damn; but when Lanna swings the door open and chokes out a betrayed sob he realizes that maybe everyone on the whole island _except_ for Lanna could have found out and he wouldn't have given a damn.

#13 – Change : Lately, when she's around you realize that fishing is maybe the last thing on your mind, which is weird because it used to be the other way around not too long ago.

#14 – Command : You like to think you have the upper hand in these things, and for the most part, you do; but it kind of freaks you out to know that despite all that, you'd do just about anything for her; so when did you become such a sap?

#15 – Hold : It was a big one, he just knows it and when he loses the catch he just about throws a tantrum but she holds his hand and tells him 'maybe next time' and, amazingly, he calms right back down.

#16 – Need : At night, on those days when she's just too busy to come visit him, he grunts on his bedroll out of lust, imagining her underneath him; because _god damn_ it was nights like these when he wanted her most.

#17 – Vision : He half listens when she tells him about a dream she had last night, something about Nathan and church and Goddess bells; he whips out the Blue Feather in a burst of courage and she laughs and jumps into his arms shouting a yes as they fall off the dock into the ocean water.

#18 – Attention: He was never the jealous type, but when he catches her and Vaughn walking off into the woods together, looking a little too close for his liking, he storms right over and punches the cowboy right in the jaw; only to have her punch him right back in return.

#19 – Soul : It's eating him up inside, to watch her succumb to another man's charms and he calls out her name in anger, fear, abandonment, _loneliness, _only to find that it was a dream and she's still curled up next to him.

#20 – Picture : You hate taking pictures, but when you find one of yourself on her dresser you think that maybe they aren't so bad after all.

#21 – Fool : Any other guy would have been angry too, you know; but now that you look back at the situation you realized that maybe calling her a slut wasn't the best way to handle things; after all her and Vaughn were only eating dinner together, right? _Right?_

#22 – Mad : At first, she won't speak to you for days, but with just one kiss and a few pretty words, she's in your bed again and you know that she can't stay mad at you for long.

#23 – Child : She walks along the beach with you before you set out in the morning and suddenly tells you she thinks she's pregnant; it's all you can think about for the next few days until she returns telling you it was a false alarm; you can't help thinking about what would have happened if it wasn't.

#24 – Now : "You know I love you," and she believes you wholeheartedly, but you realize you never really believed that yourself until now.

#25 – Shadow : She's afraid of the dark so you really like it when she spends the night at your place because she's always trying to press closer to you in the night.

#26 – Goodbye : You don't want to say it, and you hope that maybe she doesn't want you to say it either, but you bid her farewell and she seems a little too preoccupied with that _cowboy_ to really say anything back; it makes you angry and you vow to return, just to win her back.

#27 – Hide : You never really played games as a kid (you were too busy fishing) but when she introduces you to hide and seek in the woods you can't help but love it; especially when you find her and the two of you tumble into the foliage and have the best sex ever.

#28 – Fortune : Apparently there was a goddess of some kind in the pond next to the church, so you toss in an offering and pray for some courage, because you think that maybe praying to the fishing god just isn't enough.

#29 – Safe : The weather was, to say simply, shitty, but against you're better judgement you go out anyway only to have the shitty weather turn into some crazy storm; you and your boat barely make it back in one piece and you find her waiting anxiously on the beach, drenched in rain water and sea spray, crying her little eyes out because she thought you'd never come back.

#30 – Ghost : "M-mom?" he shudders with fever as he looks up at her, "Where's dad?" she can't help but cry as he calls for his lost parents.

#31 – Book : She presents him with a book on his birthday, it's safe to say he isn't exactly thrilled about it until he reads the title and gawks at her, where the hell did she manage to get her hands on a book about sexual positions?

#32 – Eye : "He's got such big eyes!" she squeals happily as she cuddles Kuu, ruffling his feathers; you laugh, cute little animals were great when it came to baiting cute little girls.

#33 – Never : "Why don't you admit it already; she's got you tamed and whipped, man; tamed and whipped," but even as Vaughan cracks a rare smirk, you know you'll never say so, even if you both know it's at least a little bit true.

#34 – Sing : Yeah so what, it was a habit to sing in the shower even if he was completely out of tune, he wouldn't stop, even if she refused to shower with him anymore.

#35 – Sudden : Lately she's been ignoring you and to try and get her attention you sweep Lanna up in your arms and kiss her; it worked, sort of, she ended up helping you back to your place after Lanna had kicked you rightly in the crotch.

#36 – Stop : It's in the moments after sex, where they're both too tired to really say anything to each other, that he loves most.

#37 – Time : You know you're running out of time and you're worried, because what if another guy proposes to her before you ever get the chance?

#38 – Wash : You catch her one morning, sobbing quietly and scrubbing her skin until it is red and raw and you realize that maybe she wasn't as strong as she'd pretended to be.

#39 – Torn : She says she really hates it when you get over eager, it not like the island has a local department store or anything and she can't really afford to keep shipping over new clothes for herself, so stop ripping up her shirts ok?

#40 – History : You come from a long line of fisherman and of course you'd want your kid to follow the same tradition, but when you confront her with this notion she shakes her head and tells you that it's much too dangerous; you're mad of course, it's the first time she's ever really denied you anything, but somehow having her yell at you and then having her water break just made your previous argument seem stupid and trivial.

#41 – Power : "You're too rough," she angrily pushes him off of her after he's released and turns away, curled into a tight ball, "Yeah but you like it," he grins and pulls her close, she doesn't say anything so he takes her silence as a positive response.

#42 – Bother : Before you wouldn't have gone through such lengths to actually put an effort into a meal, but when it finally sets in that you'd be spending Starry Night with her you're at your wits end trying to figure out what would be good enough for her.

#43 – God : "This island is supposed to be great for fishing," you mutter to Kuu as you walk through town and suddenly you thank whatever god must be smiling down on you because you spy a real hottie walking down the path; and what do you know, you're _both_ wearing headbands.

#44 – Wall : She likes to claim she's tough but when you've got her pinned to the bathroom wall and you're fingers in her you see all the defences break down and realize that she's still sweet and innocent and that yeah, you fell for her lies and now she's hurting thanks to you.

#45 – Naked : You weren't some wandering anti socialite like Vaughn was but you did tend to ostracize yourself, so when the silly flirting turned into something more you realize you've got nothing to fall back on and that she's already got you, hook line and sinker.

#46 – Drive : "I may not know how to drive a car but I sure as hell know what I'm doing on my boat," but your reassurance falls on deaf ears as she clings to your arm in terror as your little watercraft wobbles precariously on the ocean waves "Aw, c'mon babe, you'll get used to it."; she never did get used to it.

#47 – Harm : It hadn't been your intention to cause her any pain, but for..._fucks sake_ she really could have told you that she was a virgin before you'd stolen what innocence she had left.

#48 – Precious : She tries to console you the day Kuu falls off your shoulder and dies, she tries to tell you it's alright as you, in a fit of desolation, try to swim after the little black feathered body you just sent onto the waves, and then you tell her that the silly little bird was the only one precious thing that hadn't left you.

#49 – Hunger : Telling her that a bachelor like yourself could benefit from eating a nice home cooked meal was supposed to be a heavy hint that he was, you know, ready to get married or something, but she was so just so damn oblivious to everything; Lanna ended up presenting him a blue feather instead and he really did feel awful when he declined her.

#50 – Believe : "I think you love me babe," he smiled down at her, and she answered him with a tight hug, "You're right."

--

Alright so I'm supposed to be working on the last chapter of Aftermath but then I realize that like next to nobody has really written anything for Island of Happiness yet! So I rolled up my sleeves and got a-typin'!

OK YES, I made Denny perhaps a little (a lot) OOC, but then mean-ish, rough sex Denny just seems sexier than the one in game, LOL is attacked by Denny fangirls...Ahem, and yeah hints of Chelsea and Vawnboii but ultimately it's D/C, oh yes, these little themes aren't in order or anything, lets just say they're different stories from different 'universes' of IoH.

And Vawnboii is just sooo hot ain't he? I'd ride that cowboy! LOL is attacked by Vaughn fangirls

Gahhh R&R PPLZ AND START WRITING IoH FANFICTION!!...pwease!


End file.
